


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by Vinyllityx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinyllityx/pseuds/Vinyllityx
Summary: Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer meet in a peculiar crime scene and discover that there are other threats to National City than aliens. Or else this fic where Alex is indestructible, Maggie is bulletproof and Batwoman appears.





	1. Another crime scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I should warn you that this has some strong language and a few gory bits.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Honestly I'm trash and this is trash too.  
> Just assume that after this is an au after 2x03

Alex's cellphone rings and vibrates against her nightstand.

"Danvers" She answers on the first ring despite her head pounding. Damn her hangovers are getting worse now.

"You are needed on the field madam. I'm sending you the adress right now" Vasquez's over caffeinated voice informs her.  Thank god she was the one to wake her up and not one of the rookies because she couldn't handle them this early in the morning.

"Oh and madam...I wouldn't wear my new shoes today" The agent adds a beat later.

"Noted" Alex turns off the phone already chugging her coffee.

 

* * *

 

Kara and Hank are already on the scene, Kara already grimacing at the grim sight. Alex is soon next to her with a quick flash of her badge. The place is hectic with their experts working alongside vets, cops and a bazillion other people trying to figure out what could be responsible for this kind of attack.

"The glasses are a nice touch" Kara comments at Alex's shades. The sun is that out yet but Alex couldn't handle any more light.

"I'm still hungover from yesterday" Alex whispers "But don't tell J'onn that I said that"

"You know I can still hear you both right?" J'onn says a few feet away from them.

"Yeah J'onn we do but I thought I should lighten the mood if we are working on that crime scene" Alex shouts back to him.

"This isn't the work of any alien I have ever encountered" Kara gestures at the splash of blood, guts and brains spilled on the pavement.

"And none of our Fort Rozz records show an individual with those kind of powers" Vasquez chips over the comms.

"The NCPD believes that a wild animal is loose on the city" Hank informs them.

Kara shakes her head "Nah I don't hear anything abnormal"

"Either way I think you taking a look at the city would be a good idea right now. One can never be too careful" Hank instructs.

"On it. Call me if there is anything new" Kara reminds Alex with a look and Supergirl takes flight. Alex closes her eyes for a bit to stop any dust from getting in them.

"The cops believe it was a wild animal but you don't, do you J'onn?" Alex asks. Hank shoots her a look.

"Come take a walk with me" Hank points to a relatively empty patch of road ahead of them.

"Okay..." Alex understands Hank's tendecies for privacy from wandering ears.

"I know every species of this world and some that don't even exist any more. None could have made this damage" Hank seems to be talking more to himself than her.

"So what do you think caused this damage?"

"Those creatures you've encountered the other day you sure it wasn't one of them?"

"I don't think so. All of this guy's blood is on the floor. I don't see a reason why someone would do him"

"Then perhaps I should go back at the DEO see if we can dig anything up" J'onn hesitates to leave "And Alex...don't anything I wouldn't do"

As soon as Hank leaves a familiar figure catches her eye. She is already surrounded by agents but she returns Alex's gaze a moment later.

"Who on earth gave you permission to enter my crime scene Sawyer?" Alex joking as Maggie approached.

"The goverment I'm afraid" Maggie says showing her badge smiling.

"Found anything interesting detective?" 

"Besides you? No" Maggie shoots back. Alex actually full on blushes at that.

"Forget the bantering though Danvers, are you okay?" Maggie questions concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. What makes you say that?"

"Well that guy..." Maggie points to the remains stuck on the asphalt "looks healthier than you"

"I just had a difficult couple of days detective and I don't see a reason why you are bringing this up. Except if you think that it was a decease that made him explode to bits"

"What I do think is that you got sick because you've been exposed to something new. Something new besides aliens"

"You can relax detective. I just got this cold from climate training the newbies" And dawing half a bottle of vodka later from all the stupid shit they've said.

"That's one hell of a way to spend a Saturday night"

"Oh you know it was like the good old days. Just me, J'onn and... Supergirl"

"Right because you know every living Kryptonian as it seems" Maggie says in retrospect. Alex's smile fades.

"A few deceased too actually" Alex says avoiding Maggie's stare. She doesn't miss the way Alex's eyes become blank.

"Um I have somewhere to go" Alex adds after a beat pointing at the direction of her bike. Maggie sees that she has upsetted her and she doesn't want to leave things like that betweeen them.

"Hey Danvers! You up for a race?" Maggie shouts riding her own bike and revving up the engine.

"You are so on Sawyer! But don't forget I could always call Supergirl to come and pick me up"

"Come on Danvers we both know Supergirl is too damn moral for that" Maggie says putting on her helmet.

Alex smiles taking a pause to look at Maggie. The view of Maggie on her motorcycle with the sunrise behind her... It almost reminds reminds her of surfing. Another revving coming from Maggie brings her back to the moment and she tries with clumsy hands to start her bike. She is too clumsy the first time. The second time her hands don't slip but the engine still doesn't start. The third time her curtain moves still won't start the engine. Maggie soon comes towards her trying to help.

"Well as it seems it won't budge so do want me to drop you somewhere?" Maggie offers.

"I could always call..." Alex starts.

"What if Supergirl is busy Danvers? What are you going to do then?" Alex raises an eyebrow at that. It's not that she doesn't want to ride with Maggie but if Kara is busy then she should be there helping her. Also she knows her day will suck less if she has something pleasant to recall while training the rookies today. 

"Okay Detective. Let's see your racing skills" Alex says getting on the bike.

"Hold on tight back there" Maggie shoots her a side glance.

"Sure will" Alex says uncertain of what is the most proffesional way she should hold on to her.

They are about to start when Maggie's phone rings. She takes off her helmet to answer and Alex may become a little distracted by Maggie's motorcycle hair.

"That was my boss. He wants me to grab some paperwork before I go. You ok if we stop at my apartment first?"

"Yeah don't worry. I know too what pain paper work can be" Alex says throwing her arms around Maggie's waist all prior discomfort forgotten. They arrive at Maggie's apartment block a moment later.

"I will be back in a moment"

"Take your time. I'm going to call Winn see if they have found anything interesting" Maggie goes inside the building and Alex is left standing on the bike. As it turns out nothing interesting has come up back at the DEO and Alex is left alone to watch the city's lights close one by one while the sun comes out. It's refreshing. The brisk wind, the few shadows that linger here and there. Like the one on top of Maggie's rooftop that just moved.

"Vasquez connect me with Sawyer" Alex orders tapping her earpiece on.

"Yes madam"

"Everything ok Danvers?" Maggie asks.

"Um Maggie..." Alex hesitates with words.

"Yeah?"

"It seems you have an exterminator problem on your building" Alex says while fiddling with the gun at her back.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got a huge bat looking at me right now" Alex says as she and the assailant with the black cape draw their guns at each other simultaneously.

 


	2. Pancakes

Both guns fire at the same time. Inside her apartment Maggie curses. Alex's bullet lodges on the black cape throwing the assailant down.  Alex hears Maggie curse over the comms right right before hitting the concrete road. Kara flew just in time to cover Alex with her cape and dodge any other bullets.

"Alex wait! She is a friend" She hears Maggie desperate.

"A friend? A friend? She tried to shoot me!" Alex yells before an "Oh" escapes after realising what kind of friend Maggie means.

"It's okay she is... a friend" Alex calms Kara down from going all heat vision on the stranger.

"Who are you talking to?" Maggie asks on her phone. Kara picks Alex up in her arms.

"Um Supergirl. She wasn't busy after all" Alex says knocking on Maggie's window. Maggie surprised throws the phone away it. Alex lands safely and Maggie dusts away the dirt from Alex's recent fall.

"You have weird friends" Kara says to Maggie while holding in a hug a person with a black cape and a red bat on her chest. Maggie introduces them to Batwoman or else know as Kate Kane.

"Long time no see Maggie" The woman scans the room "And I believe this is yours" A red glove holding a bullet is raised at Alex. When Alex doesn't move Maggie takes the bullet from Kate's hand. Kate shoots her a look and then she moves towards Kara.

"It is an honor Supergirl" Kate extends her hand in a handsake but Kara just looks at it until it drops.

"Do you always shoot with the intent to kill or was it just today?" Kara says pissed off at the vigilante.

"Wow take away the hair and the s you sound just like Bruce" Batwoman remarks. Alex already feels unnerved by this woman's presense so she asks hers what she wants in National City.

"There has been a string of disappearances the past few weeks in Gotham. The big bat and everyone in the family was looking for the prep. I didn't leave a stone unturned but it was fruitless until today" Maggie and Kate share a look"That crime scene. It looked like straight out of Arkham" Kate remarks and everyone goes silent for a moment.

"Well that proves my supsicions that only Gotham could create individuals capable for such brutality" Maggie confesses.

"And that's why I shot you" Kate says gesturing Alex's way "I thought you were trying to hurt the only detective smart enough to solve this mess" Maggie smiles at Batwoman's compliment and Alex needs both of them to bring their heads back into the game again.

"Two days ago we've had an encounter with an individual that left half my team dead and the other half bleeding. They could be working with our guy" Alex doesn't mention how frantic things where or how the stitches she made herself still hurt her.

"Why didn't Supergirl protect either you or your team?" Maggie starts showing her anger at the Kryptonian.

"I tried..." Kara starts but Alex cuts her off "That's classifies Sawyers" Alex really doesn't need any bats knowing her sister can be as vulnerable as a human.

"Plus I should be the one protecting her" Alex murmurs to herself. Maggie doesn't get to say anything before Batwoman asks how we could be sure that the two attackers weren't the one and the same.

"No. My prep left the victims bloodless while this other guy left everyone a smoothie" Kara makes a face at that.

"Shit" Maggie slips. Kara shoots her a look and she apologises. A phone starts ringing and everyone stares at each other.

"I'm afraid it's me" Batwoman shows the device in question. She takes the call to another room.

"So Batwoman is a friend of yours huh?" Alex asks with half her heart in the question. Frankly she doesn't want to know about Maggie's exes.

"You are the one to talk" Maggie shoots back and Alex is even more confused.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to go ladies. Kate looks at Maggie and Alex feels like she is invading something private "You know how to find me" Kate adds and Maggie nods.

"Need a lift?" Kara asks over eager about the vigilante "I haven't heard about Bruce in while..."

"Nah girl discreetness is a must for those of us who are not bulletproof" Kate says while touching a button on her phone. Simultaneously a shadow covers the whole apartment and a strange aircraft shows up. Shit it's the Batwing. The one that Alex had seen from shitty camera photos in the top secrets files of the DEO.

"In what universe is that discreet?" Maggie seems to be speaking to heself.

"None from all I know" Kara says and Maggie smiles. Damn. She really can't blame Danvers for falling in love with this ray of sunshine. Kara closes the window and Maggie sees Supergirl's arms in action and she mentally corrects herself. Because Supergirl is a ripped piece of sunshine.

"Hey need a ride?" Batwoman asks Alex.

"Not if you are the one driving" Alex admits.

"Don't worry madam she isn't" A robotic voice answers.

"And now you know Alfred too. Alfred please get leave the lady back where she wants and then bring me to Gotham. I'm afraid there is too much sun in this city"

Kara lets an insulted hey when Alex gets inside the Batwing.

"Oh come on. This is THE Batwing we are talking about Supergirl. This is like a one in a lifetime experience" Alex says defensively upon seeing Kara's puppy eyes.

"You didn't say the same about my pod though..."

"Oh that's different and you know it"

 

* * *

 

 It's three am and Alex is about to die from exhaustion. She has eaten lunch with dessert and coffee on top of that and frankly she is just waiting for the sugar to kick in. But until that happened she had another moment or two to spare. So why not call Detective Sawyer insted.

"Hey Maggie it's me Alex"

"I know. I have your number remember?"

"Right. I was just curious to see whether or not you had found anything interesting"

"Did you wanted to compare notes or are you just worried about me?"

"I wanted to know whether I'm the only one getting a headache over this or not"

"Well you are not the only one trust me. Although I could share my thoughts over drinks tonight"

Damn.

"Um that's great and I would love to..."

"I sense a but coming up from a mile away Danvers it's okay"

"No, It's just that we have this thing with Supergirl..."

"Oh"

"Yeah and it's kind of important" Alex adds mostly to herself thinking about how last time Clark had ruined it for them. Either inviting Maggie out of spite or not going at it at all would probably be bad news. And Maggie being to sister night wasn't fair to Kara . While Alex going out for drinks with Maggie wasn't fair to either of them.

"Okay then. Have a nice night agent"

"You too"

"You know someone will have to close first right?"

"Yes shit you are right. Bye"

 

* * *

 

"You've been quiet" Kara says while digging up the very last drop of ice cream.

"Yeah that crime scene today was a bitc..." Alex doesn't finish the word because Kara gives her a funny look.  Alex's fingers ghost over her stomach and the healed scars there. Kara keeps thinking about how her sister seems troubled again. Plus she doesn't want to know about this particular perfume that's on her. Alex must be trying new fragnances because her new perfume suspiciously close to the one Detective Sawyers was wearing.

"You know I'm always here for you right?" Kara says holding Alex's hand. Alex nods absent-mindedly. Kara is not quite sure what's wrong yet but since Alex doesn't want to speak with her about it and there is no smell of blood in the air she is willing to wait as long as it takes for Alex to open up.

 

* * *

 

Alex and Lucy ride a DEO van to another crime scene. Maggie stares at Alex and Alex can't help but feel like an idiot for even thinking she had a chance. After the quick debrief Maggie gives them Lucy leaves to give them some alone time.  

"You like pancakes Danvers?" Maggie asks out of the blue.

"Yes..." _Who doesn't?_ Alex wonders still clueless what this has to do with their crime scene.

"Good we are grabbing some" Maggie grabs her arm and they are off. Two blocks later Maggie shows her in the diner.

"Finding a pancake house that has both good food and good coffee is like winning the lottery" Maggie says between bites after their orders have arrived.

"You don't say..." Alex starts feeling a lot petty by going down this road but she really can't help it "You know some people would consider seeing the bat as winning the lottery.." Maggie gives her a look over her coffee but Alex doesn't stop there.

"But to have Batwoman herself visit you now that's something" Alex leans over the table whispering the words at Maggie who seems amused at her reaction.

"You say that but you are forgetting how Supergirl follows every step you take" Maggie throws back at her.

"That's different"

"How is it different Alex? Remind me again the odds of seducing an alien and have them be as loyal as Supergirl is to you" Maggie confesses with a sad look in her eyes.

"Wait a sec you actually thought..." Alex thinks about Maggie's closed behavior towards Kara the last few days.

"Shit" Now it all makes sense.

"Maggie. Wait. Let me explain..." Alex starts but Maggie's ringing phone interrupts her.

"Oh hey babe..." A red headed woman greets Maggie "Didn't know you would be here..." The woman says honesty sipping into her words. Alex's smile falls at the way this woman casually throws her arm around Maggie's shoulders. How Maggie seems to relax at the gesture.

"Who is your pretty friend Maggie? You haven't introduced us yet" The woman continues and Maggie raises an eyebrow at that and that little smirk Alex had been too fond of.

"Right" Maggie says like she has just thought of that detail

"Kate this is Alex. Alex this is my girlfriend Kate"


End file.
